Memories of a Distant Love
by sasusaku53
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is engaged to Sakura Haruno and his life practically revolves around her.Soon he plans to marry her until she gets in an accident on her way and suffers amnesia.Now Sasuke has to help her remember everything before someone else gets her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my news story and I really hope you like it : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:Real Nightmare**

I'm sitting on a chair and had my face in my hands. It feels as if my world is shattering one by one.

Why you ask? Tsk…I'm not really in the mood for story telling…or talking for that matter…

But I better let out my feelings somehow.

Sigh….I rather destroy something but I know I shouldn't so…let's just get this over with.

* * *

"Sigh…School again" I muttered as I got out of my bed. After I got ready, I lazily walked downstairs and settled down on the table, beside Itachi.

_My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm in collage, studying business. I have a dumb big brother and, just like any other person, parents. I live a pretty normal life except for the damn fan girls that follow and stalk me every time I leave the house._

"Good morning little brother" Itachi greeted as he read the paper.

"Hn" was my reply as the maid settled down our breakfast on the table.

_We're also a pretty wealthy family but I'm not spoiled…but they say I'm boastful which I disagree in. Heck, I hardly speak…_

Then when I took out my cell phone, a little red box that I kept in my pocket got out as well but I quickly took it and placed it on the table as I busily texted.

_**Good morning love, you ready?**_

I pressed send and continued eating.

"Hey what's this" My stupid brother said and took the red box that I placed beside me.

"Give me that!" I exclaimed as I tried getting it back but he refused to give it to me. His eyes widened as he opened the box.

A diamond ring sparkled under the light. It was breathtaking and not to mention expensive.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. I quickly took it and put it back in my pocket.

"I bought it from the store, obviously" I stated. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I asked which store"

"Why do you wanna know?" I answered as I took a bite.

"I like it. It will be a good choice if I wanna marry someone"

" You? Getting married?" I smirked "Each of your girlfriends don't last a month and you expect me to see you with one for your whole lifetime?"

Itachi leaned back "Well, it doesn't hurt to get ready"

I rolled my eyes and just continued eating.

"Why do you have that anyway?" he said and started smirking. "Are you getting married?"

I just stayed silent and continued eating. But it seems like he already figured it out and patted my back.

"Sasuke…there are a lot of girls there going _gaga_ for you and I think you should _'hang' _with them for a while-"

I looked at him like he was crazy " Shut the hell up"

He chuckled. "Just kidding…Why didn't you tell mom and dad?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" I replied. "Since when are you concerned about my life?"

"Sasuke…you're my little brother" he started. " Even thought your annoying and I always think why I had a brother like you, I still care…"

"Stop it, it doesn't suit you…" I stated.

"Yeah I know…" he chuckled as he leaned back again " But it's true. Your gonna get married before me" he chuckled and his phone rang

"Well I gotta go" he said as he stood up " Good luck little brother with your little proposal" he said as he patted my back. I hate it when he treats me like a kid. What am I, 12?

Then my cell phone rang and I took it out to read my message.

_**Yup I'm ready love. Will you pick me up?**_

I smiled and texted back

_**Yeah be there in 5 mins**_

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and drank down my juice. Then I grabbed my bag and my keys. I hopped in my car and drove off.

Ok so what my brother was saying was true. I am going to propose and the only ones who knows it are my friends. One of which, is Naruto who suddenly called me.

"Yo teme! Must be a special day for ya!" he exclaimed and I frowned.

"Don't shout dobe" I told him

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that but you ready? When are you gonna propose anyway?" He asked.

"This afternoon. Why are you so excited anyway?"

"'Cause your getting MARRIED!!!"

"I'm just going to propose Dobe. She hasn't answered me yet" Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah but she will!"

I smirked and arrived at his destination.

"Ok I'll meet you at school dobe"

"Ok teme bye!!!"

I put down my phone and sighed. Yes I am nervous about proposing to her. We have been together for 2 years and are engaged. I took out the red box that contained the ring I was going to give to her. I examined the diamond and the mere thought of her reaction when she sees it makes me smile. Then I heard the front door shut and immediately looked up.

Then I saw her as she walked towards my car. Sakura Haruno. Her hair gently blew with the wind and as well as her pretty pink dress. She looked breath taking even when she wasn't that near me yet. I couldn't help but gawk at her, especially when she saw me and smiled. I smiled back but kept on staring at her. Then I remembered the ring and quickly kept it in my pocket just in time before she got close to my car. I hopped out and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You look great" I complemented and she smiled.

"You always say that" She giggled. I smirked and put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's because it's true" I told her. "Well I think we better go"

"Right.." she smiled and I opened the car door for her and I got in as well and we drove off.

* * *

Ok so I somehow told you about my life. But I know that isn't enough for you to know why the hell am I sad or miserable about

Probably your saying "Sasuke why you being more emo than normal 'cause your life sounds perfect" and blah blah…I'm gonna get to that now ok?

Sheesh…and they call me impatient…

* * *

Here it is…

It's finally the day…

That I, Sasuke Uchiha, is going to propose

To Sakura Haruno.

Damn, honestly I didn't think it would be this hard and nerve wrecking. I feel damn nervous and trying to clam down, I constantly check at my watch for the time. Sometimes I think of running but I know I shouldn't and pplus, My friends, who are weith me right now, won't allow me.

"Relax Sasuke…" Tenten told me" It's gonna be ok"

" Yeah this is probably the time to let your impassiveness get to you" Neji added.

We were at a beautiful garden and are currently waiting for Sakura. My friends plan to hide while I propose and are making sure I don't back out.

"Damn I'm getting impatient" Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sakura said she's on her way" Hinata told him.

"Yeah dobe you're more nervous than the Uchiha" Shikamaru smirked.

I took out the red box that contained the ring and examined it one more time. I fidgeted with it and checked my watch. Actually, it was getting pretty late and I know Sakura hates being tardy. Suddenly, I began to fell worried.

"Do you think something's wrong?" I muttered and they all turned to me. "Sakura's never late…"

"Sauske has a point.." Ino said " I know Sakur and she's not the person to be late"

"I'm gonna call her" Hinata said as she dialed on her cell phone. But soon put it down with a frown on her face. "She isn't answering"

"I'll try" Ino said as she dialed. I sighed then stated to feel uncomfortable. Something is really wrong…I'm just not sure what. Then I suddenly feel chest pain and put my hand on my chest.

"You Ok Uchiha?" Neji asked and I nodded,

"Yeah…guess I'm just more nervous than I thought" I lied. Then Naruto's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah this is Naruto Uzumaki….What?…No that can't be…" he was starting to turn pale. "Yes…yes thank you…we'll be right over!" he quickly put down his phone and he huddled close to him.

"Sakura….she had an accident…"

As soon as he said that, I was in my car and quickly drove off.

* * *

Ok there…That is why I'm in the hospital with Sakura in front of me. I burried my face in my hands and sighed.

Damn it…why does it have to be her?

Why not me insted or something…she didn't have to suffer like this…

We should be really happy by now…

I hit my lap angrily and looked at her. Her head was bandaged and she had brusses and cuts on her body. She suffered a car accident as she was on her way to the place I was suppose to meet her.A truck suddenly came her way and she swiveled out of the way and lost control…

She was hurt pretty badly but she's ok now.

Why are these damn trucks mostly cause the problem…Damn if I fins that guy, he's dead….

Then the doctor came in and I got to my feet. The others came in as well since they stayed outside so I can have my privacy.

"Mr. Uchiha, am I right?" he said and I nodded. "Well, Ms. Haruno is going to be fine but we knid of have a problem…"

"What are you talking about Doc?" Naruto asked.

"Because of her bad accident, her head was hit pretty hard and affected her brain…"

"So? What's wrong with her?" I asked and when he was about to answer, we heard moanings and turned to Sakura who was moving on her bed. I dashed towards her and gently held her hand. The others followed as well and we surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sakura…" I breathed out but she looked at me, confused.

"Sakura?…Who's she?" she suddenly said. We were surprised and I cupped her face.

"Your Sakura…Don't you remember?"

She shook her head and got up "Who are you?"

At that point, I knew it…

My life is over…..

* * *

**Hey that's enough for now^^**

**Please tell me if you like it and I should continue^^ Well I plan to of course: )**

**Well please tell me what you think and I'll see ya all next time!!!**

**Bye!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Really appreciate it!**

**Well, here's the 2nd**** chappie of 'Memories of a Distant Love'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Your Sakura…Don't you remember?"_

_She shook her head and got up "Who are you?"_

_At that point, I knew it…_

_My life is over…..

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: From the start.**

I couldn't believe it….. I refuse to believe it…

She can't remember anything?…It can't be…

"I'm…sorry Sasuke.." Naruto patted my back and I just sighed in response. He was standing beside me and we were just outside Sakura's room.

"Why the hell….is this happening…" I whispered. "She survived the accident but…forgot everything….It's the same as dying!" I started to get furious.

"Sauske relax-"

"How the hell could I relax when she has forgotten all about what happened to us!" My voice was getting louder and was getting a bit of attention but I didn't care.

"I think we should talk outside Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and was serious. I ran my hand through my hair and angrily walked to the exit with Naruto following behind.

* * *

We arrived at the parking lot wherein the place was deserted and I paused in the middle. I hear Naruto approaching me and he sighed.

"Ok…Let everything out" He said basically. I bit my lip and clenched my teeth and kicked the tire of my car real hard.

"Damn it…" I managed to mutter under my breath. I tried to keep in mind that we're in a hospital so I was trying my best not to make too much noise. I hit the hood of my car with my fist and it made a dent on it because of the force. But it didn't matter to me. I could always get it fixed.

If only there was a way to _'fix' _Sakura so she'll remember everything again.

I started to lose hold of myself and let anger control me. I started to kick or punch anything close to me. I kept on cursing to myself and didn't care what others would think. I only care about Sakura _period._

"That's enough now Sauske!" Naruto stopped he. I glared at him real hard and he seemed shaken at first but still held me. I realized that I've already beat up my car pretty bad. The windshield was broken and there were a lot of dents on it. I bit my lip and released myself from his grip.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but there's nothing we can do…" Naruto told me.

"No…there's always a way…" I spat out "She'll remember everything again. I know she will…"

"Sasuke don't push yourself too hard-"

"I will push myself as much as I want to! Sakura needs me and I won't simply give up like that" I glared at him as much as I can for saying that "I don't care of you help me or not. What matters is she retains her memory. Nothing else" I spat out and hit the hood of the car one last time. I walked back to the hospital with clenched fists and a dark aura around me. Determined with what I must do.

* * *

When I arrived at Sakura's room, I was surprised to see her parents inside. They met my gaze as I barged in. I sort of felt embarrassed for doing that. I just got carried away with my emotions.

"Sasuke…" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see my parents and Itachi, sitting on their chairs. There was silence and I could tell we all felt the same but I knew mine was a bit different.

I didn't only feel sadness….I also felt anger and hatred…

"I…know how you must feel…Sasuke " Itachi said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

_No you don't_

"You must be really upset about this"

_It's more than that_

"I know you can't accept what happened to Sakura."

_What kind of foolish person can?_

"And…with what you were planning….I'm….really sor-"

"Stop apologizing" I cut him off. I was staring at the floor the whole time but now I looked up and glared at him. "Your apologizing won't do anything. It doesn't matter"

"Sasuke…" My mom raised form her seat, her voice full of concern but I refused to acknowledge her.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. It just makes everything feel worse. It doesn't help in trying to get her memory back. For a smart-ass, I expected you to know that."

"Sasuke don't talk like that to your brother. He is only concerned for you. We all are. We feel the same way."

"I feel much worse" I answered my father "And emotions are not to be focused on right now. It's the enemy"

I spoke my last words and everyone was silent. I breathed in deeply and faced Sakura's parents. I bowed for apology and barged outside the same way I went in.

* * *

I stared out, looking at the beautiful view of the city in the night sky. But it doesn't even amuse me. I felt nothing but emptiness. A gentle breeze blew against my face but I chose to ignore it. I looked down at the busy streets below. Watching as people and vehicles pass by.

How could their lives continue when mine is already starting to stop?

"I knew you would be here" A voice said behind me. I didn't need to look behind me to know it's Naruto.

"I thought you went home" I said. He stood beside me and inhaled the cool air.

"I'm not just gonna leave you like that" He said but I still felt nothing. "Sakura's condition has improved. She's actually going home later"

"Hn" Was all I answered. I looked down again and we stayed silent.

"Why…" I suddenly murmured.

"Hm?" Naruto asked and I bit my lip.

"Why can't life be more like…watching tv? We can press pause when we want to savor a moment….Rewind to experience something again and…stop…to prevent something from happening…Why can't it be easier?"

"If they say why? why?, Tell'em that is Human Nature. Why? Why? Does he do me that way…" Nsruto started to sing. Sasuke glared at him and he chuckled.

"You know it can't be like that Sauske. Life can't always be a bed of roses"

"But does it have to be a bed of thorns?" I answered him. "It's just not fair. It's as if you were betrayed. You lied on a bed of roses but didn't know that the thorns are still on it. So you were hurt anyway."

"Sometime you just got to move on. The world won't stop to wait for you. Let's just hope for the best"

"I don't even know if there is hope…"I mumbled, loosing my spirit.

* * *

Me and Naruto walked back to Sakura's room. Sakura's parents were fixing her stuff and my family was helping out as well. Naruto gave a hand but I just stood there, not following.

Because I was focused on something else.

On the bed, Sakura stared at them people fixing her things. People she once knew but is now unknown to her. Her expression was unreadable but it made me feel something….unexplainable. I really want to hug her but…I know I can't because she'll just be scared of me. I'm a stranger to her again…..She doesn't know who I am….

Urgh….I gotta think of a new topic….

I sighed and decided to help a bit. I didn't know Sakura had this much stuff. It's like she brought her whole house.

"Umm….Itachi…." I hesitantly said.

"Hm?"

"Sorry…'bout last time…"

Itachi chuckled and patted my back. "I understand little bro. You were upset."

"Good your getting along now" Sakura's mother suddenly said. "We understand how you feel Sasuke and…we just found out recently that you were going to propose to her so….It must be really heartbreaking…"

"It…truly is…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry. Sakura will get her memories back" Her father said and I nodded, trying to be hopeful.

"Are you ok Sakura dear?" Sakura's mother approached her and Sakura looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm ok mam-I mean….Mother" Sakura answered. Seems like she was getting used to being…well…Sakura again.

"Are you excited to be going home? I'm sure you'll rmember a lot of things from there" Her mother smiled and Sakura smiled back but I knew she was hiding something behind it. Sakura's mother went back to fixing Sakura's stuff and I exhaled and walked towards Sakura.

"Sasuke…" She called out and I was surprised that she knew me.

Could her memory be back all of a sudden?

"You know me?"

"Yes. Mother…told me about you"

At that point, all my excitement disappeared and disappointment washed over me. Someone is really playing with me here….

"Do you remember who I am….to you?" I asked hopefully and sat beside her.

"My…friend?" She guessed. I wanted to slap myself on the forehead.

"Didn't your mother mention that?" I asked and she shook her head. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry…you will…."

Then I leaned forward and tried hugging her but she moved back and looked uncomfortable. I exhaled and put my arms back to my sides. She looke at me curiously and they way she looked at me was like…a cute little girl…

Urgh…I just quickly looked away.

"Well…we better get her stuff in the car" Sakura's father said and my Dad grabbed a bag too.

"You better help out Sasuke" My dad told me. I nodded and grabbed a bag as well.

"You better change now Sakura" Her mother said to her "Your going home"

* * *

It was a bright beautiful morning and I felt light and…Unexplainably happy for some reason. I rubbed my eyes and got off the bed. I put on a shirt and checked myself for a while and dashed to my room and found myself heading for Sakura's room.

I crept inside since she was still sleeping and, like a little kid, tip toed beside her bed and laid beside her. Then I started cuddling her and chuckled as well.

"Morning Sakura…"

"What are you DOING!" She suddenly exclaimed and I felt a hard push against me. I stared at her, surprised. She stared back at me with confusion and a bit of fear. That's when I got to my senses.

She doesn't remember me…

It was as if the world turned dark and all the happiness I felt disappeared. I bit my lip and looked down at the bed sheets.

"I'm…sorry" I murmured and immediately ran out, not looking back for I was afraid to see her expression.

I was back in my room and was looking out the window. Staring at the beautiful garden outside but I just stared at it impassively, deep in thought. Thinking of what happened last night.

_Flashback:_

_I escorted Sakura to her room. She looked around, amazed by what she sees._

"_Is this…really my house?"_

"_Hn" I answered._

"_It's so…beautiful…"_

_I just stayed quite as she looked around with awe. I lead her up the stairs and as we turned to a corner, she saw her family portrait with her parents. She approached it cautiously and I watched her as she did._

"_You can touch it if you want" I told her since she was hesitating to do so. She looked back at me for a second and gently ran her fingers on the painting._

_I silently hoped she would remember something from that._

"_We better go to your room" I suddenly told her and she nodded and we walked to her room. I opened the door and she looked dumbstruck at what she sees._

_Her room was in her favorite color, pink. There was an elegant, furry carpet on the floor, her bed was neatly kept and looked really comfortable. There were stuffed toys in her bed and at there was a study table at the side. Beside that was the sliding door to her balcony that pink curtains hid. There was also a flat screen, a shelf full on her favorite movies, music, books, and other knick knacks. Cute little designs were in her room and there were pictures as well. And also a pink chandelier to brighten up the place._

_Hm..looked pretty much the same to me._

_I walked in first and looked behind me to see her still standing there._

"_Aren't you coming in?" I asked. She quickly looked at me and finally stepped inside. She took her time admiring her room and I put her bag beside her bed._

"_A room fit for a princess" I smirked and she blushed a bit. Her blushing made my mood lighter._

"_This can't be my room" she breathed out as she stroked the bed sheet. I chuckled and put my hands in my pockets._

"_You better believe it then" I said. She continued walking around and then stopped and admired the pictures that were on her desk beside her bed. Then she held one which was actually a picture of me and her._

"_This is you isn't it?" she asked and continued admiring it. "When was this?"_

"_When I took you out to dinner" I said as I approached her._

"_It must have been real fun" she smiled and ran her finger on the picture. "Must be a fancy one considering the formal clothes we wore." she breathed out and then she looked at me with a smile. "You must be someone who used to be really special to me."_

_I cringed. Used to be?_

"_Well…" I started "I better go to my own room then" I told her since I was told to keep an eye on her so I had to sleep in their house. She nodded then put down the photo and, to my surprise, put her arms around me in a hug._

"_Good night" she told me. I froze. I missed hugs like this that she gave me. I could smell her scent and it was hard to resist hugging her back. So I wrapped my arms around her too and buried my face at the crook of her neck._

"_Um…you can let go now" she then said. But I was too caught up in the hug that I didn't hear her. "Hey…" she started to squirm "Let go!"_

_That's when I instantly jerked away from her. She stared at me, glaring a bit and I scolded myself for not having self-control._

"_Night…" I just mumbled and left the room. When I got out, I exhaled and put my hands on my face while shaking my head, hoping to get back to reality._

_End of flashback._

I sighed as I remembered that. But I really can't help myself. I panicked so much when I found out the news, thinking that I was gonna lose her but even though I didn't, she lost her memory. Can Life be any crueler?

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling damn frustrated. Ok I know you're feeling sick of my whining about Sakura's memory and feel the same way _I_ feel when Naruto finds out that a restaurant is out of Ramen. But it's just a big change for me not to be able to do the things I usually do with her. Sigh..Now I know what the dobe feels….

Then speak of the devil, I receive a text message from Naruto.

_**He's here Teme. Ready to meet him?**_

I sighed and decided to text back.

_**Sure. Be there in 10 mins.**_

I put my cel back in my pocket, quickly changed and jogged down the stairs. But I turn my head back up to see Sakura staring at me from the 2nd floor. I just decided to nod and barge out the door.

Looks like _he's_ back again….

* * *

**Yo guys!!! Sorry to update UBER late!!! Just so damn busy….and lazy -.- **

**I'm really sorry and I'll try to update sooner for DTBT. I also apologize for the story not being that good. _**

**And tomorrow is our field trip!!! Yeyyyyyy!!! ^_^Random…:P**

**Well see ya guys soon!!! Byeeeeeeeeee^_^**


End file.
